Poder
by Mayu Miname
Summary: Que sucede cuando Byakugan tiene a  Uni pero ella no tiene el poder que busca para convertirse en dios , ya que ella se lo dejo a otra.. que tendra que ver Haru en esto / HaruxTsuna advertencia lemon
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Se encontraba en el base vongola donde una castaña dormia profundamente soñando con su amado- tsuna-san! Acepto!- dijo con una sonrisa dulce . una joven se acerco a ella y derramo lagrimas en su rostro- Gomene Haru-san .. pero eres la unica a quien se lo puedo dar – dijo Uni quien junto su mano cerro sus ojos – A todos arcobelenos pido por favor que me entreguen el poder del espacio y las estrellas – dijo apareciendo frente a sus ojos una luz blanca una pequeña esfera , que estaba brillando encima de la joven , tomo la pequeña luz destapo a la chica con mucho cuidado y desabrochando su blusa de pijama dejando ver sus senos y poso su mano en el pecho de la chica introduciendo le la luz en el y esta solo emitio un gemido – ahmm.- gimio la castaña , Uni la tapo y se retiro.

Byakungan no encobtrara el poder – cerrando la puerta


	2. Mal presagio

Mal Presagio.

Era una habital mañana en la base vongola pero algo fue interrupida – LAMBOOO VUELVE AQUÍ – Gritaba un castaño que perseguia a un niño con traje de vaca – ajajajaja Lambo no te lo dara- grtiaba eufórico el crio , fue cuando el pequeño Hitman puso su pie produciendo que ambos chicos se cayera uno que empezara a llorar como loco – Itaiii itaii- dijo el castaño.

-Tsuna-san te encuentras bien – dijo una chica corriendo ayudar a su amado y tomando al niño- Tranquilo Lambo Haru esta aquí no hay nada que temer mira el dolor se va – sonriendo con ternura , miro a Tsuna todavía en sus ojos se reflejaban tristeza por alguna razón habían vuelto a la a su tiempo pero de nuevo fueron llamado al futuro , mas encima el hecho del dolor en el pecho que le ha estado molestando a hace unos meses no era tan fuerte como sentía el castaño al saber que su amor de su vida estaba con otro o mejor encontró a Kyoko teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Hibari en la cocina , ya sabia un poco de este salvajismo pero lo que le destruyo el corazón enterarse de que su amor no era correspondido , ilógico ella también lo vivía lo mismo pero era mutuo fue cuando una punzada en el pecho se hizo fuerte un calor invadio el cuerpo de la chica y el anillo vongola empezaron a brillar con un resplandor segador saliendo también los animales , a la castaña los ojos se tornaron oscuro y en ellos se veía la vialacta en ella solto al niño con delicadeza respiraba fuerte y jadeante trato de pararse pero no podía solo veía los ojos de Byakugan que la miraban y que sonreía como un niño se veía a ella misma muerta en los brazos de ese hombre y llorando porque lloraba ella , Tsuna-san no estaba con ella sostenia a Kyoko –¡No!- grito produciendo que estallaran todas las ventanas y vidrios y una insignia se grabara en el parte de arriba de su clavicula encima de sus pechos las lagrimas corrian por su mejilla , nadie podía explicarle que estaba sucediendo solo se acerco a Tsuna a rastras y tomo su rostro – No sufras – jadeante y rozando sus labios – Haru-san te hara sonreir – sonriendo y desmayando se fue cuando un grito por parte de un griseño que llegaba exaltado – DECIMO BYAKUGAN ESTA DRE REGRESO Y BUSCA AL POSEDOR DEL ARCOBALENO DEL UNIVERSO –Grito

Muchas gracias por los post Vongola Hime-sama Tsuki-chan93 Vongola Hime-sama


	3. tu y yo no volveremos hacer d lo siempre

Tu y yo no volveremos hacer lo de siempre.

– Haru-san te hara sonreir – sonriendo y desmayando se fue cuando un grito por parte de un griseño que llegaba exaltado – DECIMO BYAKUGAN ESTA DE REGRESO Y BUSCA AL POSEDOR DEL ARCOBALENO DEL UNIVERSO –Grito Gokureda produciendo que Tsuna cambiara su semblante a uno serio se levanto con Haru en sus manos – Decimo si quiere la puedo llevar yo – dijo el chico tratando de ayudarlo , pero este negó con la cabeza , quería dejar el a su amiga en un lugar seguro.

Donde se la llevo a una habitación a que reposara al recostarla en la camilla la respiración de la joven era agitada y temblorosa , por un momento Tsuna empezó a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Haru que estaban acelerados pero que poco a poco se iba deteniendo a tal punto de estar casi muerto – GOKUREDA TRAE A BIACHI Y QUE VENGA A VER A HARU – Grito pasaron segundos para que llegara la mujer y empezara a examinar a la castaña , era extraño su estado estaba mojado su cuerpo , jadeaba con mucha fuerza pero su corazón se iba deteniendo a cada segundo que pasara , pero lo que nadie sabia era que Haru en su subconciente.

Estaba en la oscuridad plena desnuda y muerta se podría decir no había ningún rastro de luz , solo sus lagrimas llamaba su nombre pero no había respuesta alguna , la imagen de Tsuna sufriendo por su amiga era horrible como pudo ella hacerle eso a Tsuna mas encima ella no se detuvo siguió a ella nunca le importo Tsuna , apretando su puño , nunca le presto atención a el solo a Kyoya y a su hermano , Oni-chan diciendo ella , era su amiga pero lo que le hizo a Tsuna.

No se lo perdonare nunca – enojada y apretando los dientes fue cuando una luz la cego por completo fue cuando la luz empezó a tomar una forma de una chica cuando la vio era Uni.

¡Uni-chan!- sobresaltándose - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no estabas ..- no pudo terminar su frase

Muerta si pero estoy feliz no debes preocuparte por pequeñeces como esas , vengo advertirte Haru-chan , de lo que viene muy pronto .

Hahii –temblando ya que el semblando de la las ojos de oro se pusieron oscuros.

Debes tener mucho cuidado de ahora adelante , y no rebelar lo que hay dentro de ti , si algunos de arcobaleno se entera toda tu vida como la conoces cambiara en muchos sentidos no podras volver a ver nunca mas a tus seres querido ya que seras el pilar del mundo o sea Haru tu nacimiento estaba escrito que tu ibas a ser el recipiente y convertirte en la poseedora mas grande de un poder que supera a los mismos dioses , o sea es decir Haru Miura tu eres la dueña del universo.

Mientras en la sala de control en las pantallas se veía como Byakugan atacaba a la gente con mucha crueldad pero se veía ahun mas poderoso , una niña pequeña lo acompañaba tenia el cabello rosado como el algodón de azúcar , ojos negros y un sonrisa traviesa , alzo su mano y una especie de hacha corto a una calle entera con humano y todos la imagen fue tan horrible que produjo que Chrome casi perdiera el conocimiento la niña era el mismo demonio y se acerco a una niña que estaba gritando a gritos ayuda para salvar a su madre , y pelo rosada se acerco y le arracanco un brazo a diestra siniestra era como ver a una niña destruyendo a una muñeco el castaño apretaba los puños y trataba de no salir ya que iba a hacer casi un suicido , fue detenido por Yamamoto ya que la imagen fue un gran shock pero fue cuando una luz blanca surco los cielos y se paraba en frente de esa niña , mientras esta iba tomando forma se vio una capucha , un cabello suelto pero el rostro se reconocio altiro era …

No puede ser .. .Haru – dijo Tsuna en un susurro al ver como el rostro era idéntico pero estaba cubierta por una capucha como una Maria pero su cuerpo se mostraba a la perfeccion produjo que la niña se alejara de la muerta y como Haru se acercaba a la niña destrozada la tomo en su regazo y una luz tan fuerte que esta los que estaban viendo en la televisión se tuviera que tapar los ojos fue cuando ambas chicas desaparecieron y Byakugan con la niña se mostrara enojados.

Fue cuando un grito se escucho por parte de Kyoko y Tsuna con Hibari corrieran a socorrerla cuando entraron al baño donde se iba a bañar el agau estaba formada en una esfera y dentro de ella estaba Haru desnuda y con la capucha y en un abrazo tenia a la niña que había salvado pero estaba completa y parecía como si fuera una verdadera madre ….


End file.
